


Jackunzel

by CaptainShananigans



Series: Jackunzel Week [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), jackunzel - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jackunzel - Freeform, Jackunzel Week, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainShananigans/pseuds/CaptainShananigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>A rare event or occurrence. </i>
</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Once in a Blue Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A rare event or occurrence._

Once in a thousand years Manny turns blue for a month and shrouds the land in dark blue hues. Rapunzel never believed Jack when he talked about it because Jack himself hadn’t ever seen it until nightfall hit. 

Rapunzel and Jack had just bid farewell to Hiccup and Merida after a long days work of helping North tidy up his workshop before christmas. The night had become chilly, the stars shun bright, but the moon glowed eerily behind a blue mask.

“Jack, look.” The princess fell behind stuck in place gazing upon the moon. Its blue hue caked everything making the town like a ghost town. No one stirred anywhere, “Jack?” He had stopped walking, but hadn’t looked up. Instead his body went rigid freezing him in place. 

“Is everythi—” She reached her hand to his shoulder and stopped dead when his hand grabbed hers. His hand was clammy and very rough unlike the soft, chilled hand she was used to. 

“Everything is more than fine Princess.” His voiced cooed sounding passive and aggressively playful. She tried pulling her hand away but his grip tightened, “I’ve seen and listened to so much about you. It’s finally nice to be out and meet you.” Turning slowly to face her, Jacks demeanor had completely changed. He still look like Jack, but his stance wasn’t as elegant, his eyes speckled with hints of gold, and his jawline was tense holding a grin that was too wicked to be Jack’s.

“Who are you?” Panic rose in Rapunzel, but she stood her ground refusing to give in. If fighting Pitch had taught her one thing it was never to be afraid of fearing something or the denial would consume her.

“Don’t you recognize me, I’m Jack Frost.” He cackled leaning in close, “You are a pretty little thing. Jackie has done so well in finding you.” With his free hand Frost grabbed locks of her golden hair and brought it to his noise taking a good whiff. “And you smell absolutely divine.”

Rapunzel didn’t want to hurt him because even if it wasn’t Jack Frost it was still his form, but she couldn’t take it anymore. As hard as she could, Rapunzel stomped on his foot gaining the element of surprise. He let go bouncing on one foot shaking the pain off as the blonde princess took off back towards Norths palace.

“Oh she’s a feisty one Jackie. Reminds me a bit of you.” Frost laughed as he hopped into the air taking on hot pursuit glancing up to see where she was headed, “Ah ah ah Blondie. We can’t have you getting the big Jolly fellow now can we.” 

_Leave her alone Frost! Don’t touch her!_

He grunted in frustration as the internal battle for take over began. He could feel Jack becoming anxious, angry, and restless fighting to take control, but not strong enough to distract him from his prey. _Oh don’t worry, I wont hurt her too bad, just enough to feel you squirm._

Frost raced after her easily catching up and grabbed a full fist of hair laughing as she tried to wither from his grip only to fail. Grinding his teeth together he threw her full force to the ground making sure he heard the thud of her head.

Like a spider looming over their prey Frost kept the nasty grin plastered on his face while he crawled over to where she had been thrown. His eyes locked onto hers making sure she didn’t break eye contact with him the whole time he pinned her down with an iron grip.

Rapunzel cringed under his weight still regaining from seeing stars. For being only a sprite he was extremely strong and couldn’t wiggle free.

“Oh darling Rapunzel, I’m so happy you’re my first prey of the night. Jack will feel so broken and torn after this.” Frost could feel Jack pushing as hard as he could knocking him off kilter for a split second. As if she felt Jack helping her Rapunzel took advantage of the second and kneed him as hard as she could causing the evil sprite to fall to his side.

“That’s not very nice.” He hissed grabbing her leg yanking her down as he regained control, “Hmm. Such a lovely little dove. You know, I always like my first kill after a thousand years of slumber to be the purest of the breed and oh Jackie did so good plucking up the purest I’ve ever seen.” Rapunzel continued to squirm as he straddled her locking both her arms in one hand while the other traced her cheek. The spring flower didn’t understand how someone so protective, caring, and playful have something so venomous inside them.

“I see he also never told you how he really feels about you.” The gold embers in his eyes smiled and gleamed with a desire Rapunzel had never seen before, “I can feel his heart shattering now as he watches you squirm in discomfort dear Princess. Sadly, it has been fun, but now I have to make my way before your wretched Guardians come.”

Rapunzel couldn’t subdue the panic she felt under his grip and couldn’t fight the fear nagging at her that this was really the end.

“Don’t worry and because you’re such a delicate thing I’m going to make your death very clean. You’re lucky you know.” He lowered his voice and placed his lips to her ear whispering, “Most of the time I rip my prey apart and _swim_ in the pools of their blood. Tonight I’m feeling **very** generous and Jack will thank me for not turing you into a pile of decaying parts.” Her gut twisted in disgust and shuddered at the possibilities. Was this how she was meant to die? By the hands of someone she loved?

Leaning up he stared down at her with a lustful grin. Rapunzel had given up struggling knowing that it was useless. Using his open hand he pushed the hair out of her face and leaned in. The princess squeezed her eyes shut letting tears sneak out the corners of her eyes. 

_Remember Jack’s eyes. Jack’s beautiful, compassionate, and caring eyes._ She refused to let those Golden blue eyes filled with bloodthirsty rage be the last thing she remembers of her Jack Frost.

She wasn’t sure what to expect until she felt a pair of icy cold lips roughly press onto hers. At first there was nothing, but as the moments snaked by her lips began to freeze which spread like a virus vining out in blue veins a crossed her face. Snapping her eyes open she began to frantically wiggle her body underneath his trying to escape from the frosty grip. Rapunzel’s lungs began to fill with frost and her body began to heave from the lack of oxygen. Her vision began to blacken and the connection to the rest of her body became cut with a numbing sensation.

**Thud.**

_AIR._

Grasping for air like it was water the stars slowly came into focus, but she still couldn’t move anything. 

“Tooth, Get ‘er out ‘ere!” Bunny’s familiar voice chimed through the air as a blurred figure picked up Rapunzel’s limp body. _Tooth._

“Toothless after him!” Hiccup’s voice joined in followed by back ground noise of a thick scottish and russian accent. _Guys…_

Last Rapunzel remembered was hearing them all take on Frost who was trying to fight them off before she blacked out and woke up in a four poster bed with comfy red woolen sheets.

“Rapunzel…” Barely above a whisper Rapunzel turned and jumped almost falling off the bed. Wincing in agony from her head injury she stared into the eyes of Jack Frost. They were their normal piercing blue, “Don’t flinch away. Please.” His voice was shaking, but calm, “I’m so sorry…”

The silence was eerie as Rapunzel just stared trying to regain her thoughts, but failed to collect them. In all the years she had been alive she used to fear everything. Mother had her scared of everything, but after Mother nothing terrified her anymore. Not until now. She couldn’t deny it, looking at Jack Frost her memory would flash pictures of those ravenous gold ones. She was afraid, no, _terrified_ to look at him for too long, but she had to face him. Mentally it hadn’t been him. Rapunzel had to step over that fear.

Jack watched her place her hands to her lungs and inhale slowly. Pictures of her face when Frost was suffocating her tortured him and made him cringe, “Rapunzel…. I never knew. Manny never told me about this…This thing inside me.” Jack stared down at his hands that quaked, “It’s rare that this happens and I’m so sorry this had happened to you.” Tears threatened to stream out, but he held them in, “North has a solution. Him and the other Guardians are going to keep me locked up in a special room until the Blue Moon is gone. He says it will last a month, so until then…” It pained him to say it, “Please stay away from me.”

Hurriedly Jack stood and tried to walk away before he lost it, but a soft hand clasping his stopping him in mid-step.

“Jack…” Slowly standing up she slinked her arms around his waist gripping him lightly and nuzzled her face in the back of his hoodie, “Jack…” She repeated as she silently cried. 

The breath he had been holding in since she stopped him released into a puff of white smoke. He slowly spun in her arms and repositioned her head against his chest. Resting his arms on her shoulders and his cheek on her head Jack entwined one arm around her and the other through her hair holding on tightly as if his life depended on it. 

“I promise I’ll protect you…” He whispered into her hair hoping that against all odds that no matter what happened to him due to Frost, she would know, “I love you Rapunzel.”


	2. Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A traditional story handed down from earlier times, popularly believed to be true._

__

_Children throughout the kingdom of Corona would gather to hear Princess Rapunzel’s stories._

_Every time she would pull out a beautifully_ _embroidered deep blue book with gold linings. Despite not having a title, Rapunzel knew what it was called. It was her personal favorite._

_“Once Upon a Time…” She started, “There once lived a boy who had hair as white as snow and skin as pale as the moon. Not only did he look peculiar, but he also had the magical ability to create frost from a staff_ _etched with elegant ice patterns.” She enjoyed pausing to watch the children become wide-eyed, full of wonder._

_“The boy never knew why he looked like he did or why he could create frost, but what he did know was that the moon spoke to him. Although it only spoke to the boy once, the moon told the boy his name. Jack Frost he whispered into the wind.”_

_The blonde princess continued her story until it was completely finished and they rushed on their way home chatting away and acting as if they were Jack Frost. Touching everything and imagining it turning into frost._

_“I never get tired of hearing you read that you know.”_

_She gracefully smiled, “I never get tired of reading it.” Laughing playfully she placed her hand on the knee of the winter sprite, “One day they’ll see you Jack. One day it’ll click with them. I just know it. One day you won’t just be a legend.”_


	3. Vestige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A trace of something that is disappearing or no longer exists._

Everyday of her life was an adventure. Especially when it involved tagging along or inviting the Guardians somewhere. She never knew that one day the consequences would catch up to her.  
  
The early morning sun rose like normal, but as she opened her eyes Rapunzel felt something different dwelling deep inside. Energy, excitement, and fulfillment always raced through her ready to get the day started, but her energy today was more that of a serious notion.  
  
As she walked around North’s large cabin she couldn’t help but wonder where it was she actually was. Everything around her seemed so foreign and unknown even though she had danced, sang, and even scavenged through these halls exploring every nook and cranny to print it to memory, but again, something about the day was off.  
  
“Hello?” Her voice echoed in search of a reply. All the tables, chairs, and rooms of this palace were barren. There were no toys, no flying objects. No nothing to remind her of the days past.  
  
Rapunzel began to panic and frantically picked up pace trying to cover ever room in the kingdom as possible, if it were possible. Rounding a corner she heard the faint sound of laughter and froze. From that direction? The princess spun around and started running to the room where the laughter was coming from. It only got louder and as she slammed the door open smiling as wide as she could, it was silent. She could have sworn there was laughter and loud voices talking about jolly things.  
  
“Is there anyone here?” Tears were beginning to form and her voice started to shake, “Where is everyone?” But who was everyone? She didn’t even know who she was calling for anymore.  
\------  
  
“Oh Rapunzel....” Jack watched her from the balcony seat as she crumbled to the floor holding herself, “North, we have to get her home.” Remorse set in like a tidal wave as he watched her crumble under the weight of solitude. He knew all to well what it felt like to have no one able to interact with you and now he couldn’t even hug her.  
  
He slinked over to her side and kneeled down wanting to touch her and hold her. To tell her everything would be okay, but it’s hard to comfort someone when you no longer exist. She snapped up as he leaned closer and her face was so close he could touch it. Longing bit at his ankles reminding him this is how it would always be.  
  
“Time to go Jack.” North gave Jack a look of understanding as he opened up the portal to Corona and left them. He knew just as well as Jack that there was nothing they could do as a memory except watch the present unfold.  
\------  
  
Rapunzel felt a chilly presence and snapped her head up thinking something were there. She heard more laughter, loud discussion, and arguing drifting through the air as a large portal opened up in front of her showing her Corona.  
  
Home. A familiar place with familiar faces and memories.  
  
She stood up wiping her tears away from her cheeks and solemnly walked to the portal. Glancing back she closed her eyes and deeply inhaled turning to stone in surprise when what she smelled wasn’t an old, dusty, abandon palace, but rather sweet cakes, candy canes, and pies. Unfreezing she slowly exhaled catching glimpses of different faces that were unknown by familiar in a way.  
  
North, Bunnymund, Sandman, Toothiana, and a peculiar face with eyes of compassion, wonder, adventure, and excitement; Jack Frost.  
  
Each passing second showered Rapunzel with rediscovered memories and she dared to open her eyes hoping they wouldn’t leave her. To her hopeful heart, the most amazing sight greeted her when she opened them.  
  
The palace rang with music, laughter, elves, toys, and from a crossed the room she saw Jack Frost smiling at her and calling her to him so he could bring her on an adventure. Everything that had been vacant was now bustling with joyous noise. Rapunzel smiled at him feeling a few tears fall, wanting so bad to go with him and grab hold of his hand like before, but the princess blinked and everything became dead again. She now understood it was time to go back home.  
  
One foot through the portal she had to turn again because something inside told her she needed to. Turning her head she captured the most beautiful sight of newly fallen snow she had ever seen. Rapunzel took her sun emblem necklace from around her neck and placed it in the snow before standing up and finally not turning back. In the silence of her final steps she could have sworn she heard,  
“Happy Birthday my Rapunzel.”


	4. Make Hay While the Sun Shines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If you have an opportunity to do something, do it before the opportunity expires._

_Why did this have to happen to her? To the sunshine of his life. She was just a girl finally getting to go out and explore the world. What was so wrong with that?_

_Everything apparently._

_The day had started off perfectly. It was the two year anniversary of when Rapunzel had first joined the Big four and Jack was going to make the evening special for her. Since the moment she walked into his life everything had seemed to get brighter, but like everything Jack has ever had; it disappears._

_Mor’du had gotten loose and attacked. They had him pinned down, but Rapunzel made one wrong move and he clawed at her hitting bullseye tearing her and her dress to shreds._

_As Jack touched her grave stone he could remember the look in her eyes as the blood had begun to pool. Her green eyes shook with tears, but her lips smiled at him._ _The lips he had leaned down and kissed as he felt her last breath leave her._ _Even in the face of death she was still smiling for him._

_If only he had kissed her sooner, held her closer, and told her he loved her. Perhaps the outcome might have been different._

_Tapping on the golden sun engraved tombstone Jack left intricate frost patterns. He could tell he wasn’t the only one to visit by the recent vase of Sunflowers that had been placed on the foot of the stone._

_“I’m so sorry I never told you. I’m so sorry that I never got the nerve to tell you before. I had had so many chances, but became to scared to tell you.” Tears froze halfway down his cheek, “I’m so sorry.”_

_Standing up he leaned down and kissed the tombstone feeling the guilt of her death weigh him down like rocks. Taking one last glance at her final resting place he summoned the wind to take him away from there. Anywhere, but there._


	5. Safe-Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A place of refuge or security in times of trouble._

Jack was lounging on the stairs with his eyes closed to capture the pure sound of her humming as she painted. Before he knew it she was standing eye level to him smiling reaching her hand up. He stared at her unsure of what she was doing then stiffened up.   
“You’re still not used to this, are you Jack?” Rapunzel whispered as she touched his cheek. He shook his head loosening up. It never failed to amazing him how soft her hand was against his skin and was always prepared if she were to ever go right through him. Perhaps one day he could get used to it.

He placed his hand over hers as she cradled his head in her hands. Smoothly Rapuzel maneuvered to sit on the steps and lay his head in her lap so they would be more comfortable. She left one hand entwined with his and used the other to fondle his hair.

“Hmm.. That feels nice..” Jack cooed closing his eyes ready to doze, “Hey Rapunzel?”

“Yes Jack?” He could feel her voice smile.  
“Will you stay with me?”

“Of course I will.” Answering immediately. She found it an odd question to ask. He’d been visiting her for a long time now. She used to keep track, but after the first year she knew he was always going to visit her.

“No, I mean... Will you stay with me, forever?”

She hesitated and frowned. Now she knew why he was asking. It wasn’t just as a reassurance. He was still terrified she wouldn’t always be here. Of all the times they had hung out Rapunzel now understood the look in his eyes when he looked at her. They were of longing and remorse for the past for those who had grown up. They had all left him, unable to see him and interact with him. He was afraid she was going to pop up one day and stop believing in him. His look always had this guard up that he was prepared for the worst. Never able to fully relax, trust, and confide in someone. 

Instinctively she felt tears silently swelling up in her eyes. All those years of solitude in the tower is nothing compared to the loneliness Jack feels and now that she understood that she felt it in her heart that she could never, ever stop believing in him no matter what. It pained her to think that he walked around with this isolation in his heart not ever able to share it with anyone.

“I promise Jack.” The first tear dropped onto his cheek before she could catch it and froze. His blue eyes shot open and stared up at her. Slight panic registered on his face as he tried to sit up, but Rapunzel held him down.

She closed her eyes as more tears fell, “I’m so sorry I never understood. I’m so sorry that I couldn’t see it before. I was too stupid to even realize.” She leaned down and burrowed her head onto his chest. Her sobs were muffled by his hoodie. He found her tiny hand and held it softly. 

Jack sat up and pulled her into his chest, “It’s okay Rapunzel.” He smiled at how delicate and precious her heart was. She always seemed to worry about him and care about him even over the simplest things. She was always looking after him even though it should be the other way around, “I think it’s time for bed princess.” He lifted her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs.

Before laying her down he kissed her forehead. Jack turned to leave and felt a tug at his hoodie, “Please stay tonight.” Her bright green eyes stared up at him still glossed over from the tears. He softly smiled and laid next to her. To keep from freezing her he laid on top of the covers so she could lay against with the covers.

Jack slid down to her eye level and stared. Never had anyone shown such kindness and compassion for him. He leaned into her and pressed his lips to hers. Panic struck through his body like lightening when he felt her clam up, but relaxed when she lightly pressed back. Her lips were as soft as newly fallen snow and warm like the first rays of dawn. Jack wound his fingers through her hair and felt relief that she had wanted to kiss him back. His heart was melting with each passing second and knew he couldn’t ever fix that.

Pulling away he stared at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide with wonder, joy, excitement, and a twinge of nervousness. He definitely wanted to see this look more often and smiled at the though.

“Rapunzel...” he didn’t know where to start, “Being around you has--” She placed her finger to his lips and shook her head.

“It’s okay Jack. You don’t have to explain.” She smiled at him, “Just know that I wont ever leave, I wont ever stop believing in you, and if you ever need anything I’ll be right here.” She always knew what to say and it amazed him. She knew he was no good at putting words together and had the perfect way of saying things.

“I’m your safe-haven. Through and through.” She nuzzled her nose into Jack’s hooded and exhaled, “My home is your home too.”


	6. Better to Have Loved and Lost than Never to Have Loved at All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Even the pain of losing someone you love is better than not having loved that person._

Rapunzel wrapped her cloak around her shoulders tighter as the winter breeze kicked up. Night had fallen faster than she had expected it to, nonetheless she brought her cream trench coat, gloves, a scarf, and to top it off a specially knitted blue and silver cap. Just a tad bit of blonde hair poked out from underneath.

Her boots were silent in the snow as she walked down a path hidden from onlookers by the overhang of the trees. During the warmer seasons Rapunzel would sit on the bench adjacent to the path and observe anyone who walked by keeping a tally of who noticed the path and who didn’t. 

When she noticed the tallies getting smaller she started to devise a way to make it more noticeable again so people wouldn’t forget. First lanterns appeared and created a path that people would follow and soon people became so intrigued she started changing the decoration around to match with upcoming holidays. The city could never catch who was doing this, but she was pleased because the path was never forgotten. It had even made local news.

Yet during one week of the year Rapunzel never put anything out and let bystanders stroll by without a second glance.

She never needed lights to guide her or decorations to spike her excitement because wandering through the woods was her favorite part; even though she knew them like the back of her hand. Stepping deeper into the groove hid the moonlight from sight until little rays poked through giving sparkles that danced off frozen plants or icicles hanging from tree limbs that swooped low to the ground.

She traced her glove along a metal rail that protruded from the snow leading to a six pillared white pagoda looming above a frozen lake.

“Oh Jack. You always out do yourself.” She smiled and traced a gloved finger along the engravings on the wood of the pagoda. The designs were elegant niches made from the touch of frost. As cold as it was, winter had to be Rapunzel’s favorite time. It was the most beautiful but deadly.

“You know if anyone knew I came out here so often they would think me to be crazy. Especially since I talk to myself.” She giggled at the thought of someone watching her. She leaned over the railing and closed her eyes inhaling the frozen air that nipped at her lungs before exhaling heavily, “It’s not the same anymore.” Slowly she opened her eyes and gazed at the moon.

“It was supposed to be the other way around Jack...” Tears threatened to fall, “You were supposed to out live me. You weren’t ever supposed to move on.” By now the tears were streaming down her cheeks. The droplets plopped onto the banister and froze in the form of a splash. She used her sleeve to wipe them away and jumped over the side of the rail nearly slipping onto her butt.

“If it weren’t for you I’d be terrible at ice skating.” A few memories filtered through her mind. All the times he took her ice skating and caught her before she busted her bottom. She laughed remembering when she started spinning too fast and grabbed onto him for support, but ended up running them into a huge pile of snow.

Rapunzel slid a crossed the ice effortlessly to the trunk of a hibernating Oak tree. Whose branches extended over the pond. She pulled herself up the little hill and leaned against the tree catching her breath.

“I miss home Jack.. I blame myself a lot for us coming here. I think had we not made that jump we wouldn’t have landed here and you would still be here.” She placed her palm and forehead against the trunk of the tree, “I can feel you breathing. Does my touch still surprise you?” She savored the memory when they had met and the wide-eyed expression he wore the first time she touched his cheek.

On the trunk of the tree, Rapunzel had engraved Jack Frost; My beloved. As soon as they landed in this city everything had changed. Rapunzel’s hair started thinning out until it was shoulder blade length with no magical properties and Jack could no longer create winter in a physical form. It was a path for destruction and there was no way to take it back.

The moon illuminated the center of the pond and caught her eye. She snapped up and almost fell over not believing her eyes, “Jack....”  
Dancing on the pond was a figure too transparent to be human, but was still a figure nonetheless. 

“Hey Ellie.” His smile was the same brilliant white smile Tooth always complimented, “Come join me! It’s fun!”

She silently cried watching him dance upon the surface of the lake. Every year for one week when the moon is at its peak he appears here in the same loop as his last day, “You know Jack, even with you gone. I still am glad I fell in love with you.” Rapunzel never wanted to be with anyone else because they would never truly understand. Jack had made a difference in her life and she was a better person for it.


End file.
